Seconds
by zfirze
Summary: Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo’s ears, “You see, I don’t take seconds,” - AU, GrimmIchi, twoshots
1. Part 1

coughs, so i'm starting smthg new... but this will be only two chaps (max) with the second part half written... most likely it'll appear after i get back from my hols and finished it up (one week, give or take)

so yeah, note the rating, yup, there's lime/lemon content (i have no idea what's the difference between the two)... i finally managed to gather enough courage to write that... so yeah, know what to expect, hopefully it won't sound like a ten year old trying to write lemons (er, no offense to ten year olds who _can_ write one) and it turned out pretty short as well *disappointed*

pardon the lousy awkward writing... i'm a little inexperienced in this sort of writing, not to mention rusty XP

Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Seconds  
Part 1**

* * *

"N – ngh!"

"Scream, my pet. Scream my name. Let me hear you," The low voice growled into the ear of his prey.

"Grimmmmmmmjow!" His prey cried out as Grimmjow pleasured him.

"You little masochist, do you want it even rougher?" Grimmjow continued as he pounded into the tight hole of the boy below him, "I'm going to make you come harder than you will ever come in your entire life. I'm going to fuck you until you won't even remember your own name. I'm going to pleasure you until you won't be able to find pleasure with anyone else,"

The response was a gurgled cry as the boy gripped onto the edges of the table he was laying on. The hard leather belt that bound him to the mounted projector on the far end of the table was cutting into his wrist but he could only moan and groan at the pleasure being inflicted onto him.

Grimmjow bit down harshly onto the earlobe of the boy as one of his hands circled around the cloth-covered waist and gripped the length of his quarry firmly, pumping it at a cruel rate. The other hand reached forward to grip the dark hair in front of him and pulled, forcing the boy's head to turn a little. Grimmjow watched the slacked-face expression on the face of the boy as he plunged himself deeper and harder into the boy's ass. Their hips hit the teacher's table loudly, causing the sensitive head of the boy's dick to hit the wood firmly. Grimmjow was rewarded with a loud drawn scream of his name at the pain. Not caring if he was causing even more pain, Grimmjow continued his fast and furious pace as he thrust harder and harder into the boy.

"Grimmjooooow!" The boy screamed as he came prematurely.

A few more seconds later, Grimmjow emptied himself into the boy's hole. Scoffing, he pulled out from the boy and do up his pants. That was what he got for going for the virgins – a premature end to an overall good round of sex.

Looking down at the boy sprawled face down on the desk, Grimmjow reached over to loosen the belt that tied the boy to the table. Grimmjow patted the head of the dazed boy, at least he was a better fuck than the previous one who had only whined and acted coy throughout the process.

"You can keep the belt," Grimmjow smirked as he left the boy in the classroom.

What was the name of the boy? Grimmjow had no idea and he could care shit about it.

* * *

Grimmjow was back at his apartment after walking the short distance from his high school. Glancing quickly at the clock on his wall, Grimmjow made his way to the bathroom. After some loud curses, Grimmjow managed to get himself clean and started to dress hurriedly. He congratulated himself on a job well done as he gelled up his hair into the customary spikes. The quick fuck had managed to get him satiated enough for his dinner appointment.

Though honestly, he had no idea why he had even accepted the invitation for dinner. The little girl who had asked him had been far too grateful to him for saving her little kitten and Grimmjow, in a rare kind mood, had agreed to join her family for dinner that day. He found it difficult to turn down ten-year-olds who pleaded with you with their big brown eyes. Szayel had laughed at him the whole day for his apparent weakness.

Grabbing the keys that he had thrown onto the table earlier, Grimmjow quickly left his flat and made his way down the road. He took out the sheet of paper that the little girl had given him and tried to recall where he had seen the street sign. After several streets of walking, Grimmjow found himself standing outside a clinic with a signboard loudly proclaiming _Kurosaki Clinic_.

"You came!" The girl, Yuzu was her name, squealed when she saw Grimmjow.

"Hey," Grimmjow waved awkwardly as she opened the gate for him.

"Come in come in! Dad is very excited to see you. I told him about you saving Kon and he burst into tears. We love our cat very much, you see," Yuzu explained as she happily led him into the kitchen.

_Burst into tears? What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Grimmjow tried very hard to keep the horror out of his expression.

"Dad! He's here!"

The next moment, Grimmjow found himself shaking hands vigorously with a dark-haired man who rambled on and on about Grimmjow being the eternal savior of his family. Grimmjow cringed and tried to remove his hand from the strong grip but the father only seemed to tighten his hold. Sighing in defeat, Grimmjow allowed the man to continue. Really, he will never accept a random dinner invitation ever.

"Grimmjow," A stiff voice called out his name and Grimmjow looked up at the source.

Or maybe not.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Grimmjow grinned at the attractive teen before him.

The teen scowled, "Your reputation precedes you,"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply but a loud thump on his back caused him to choke mid-sentence. Belatedly, he realised that the handshaking had stopped and the father's hand on his shoulder was pushing him towards the dining table.

"Now, before we start the delightful dinner my beloved daughter had prepared, let's introduce ourselves! I'm Kurosaki Isshin. My eldest son, Ichigo," Isshin gestured to the orange-haired male, "My other daughter Karin and you already know Yuzu," He gestured towards the two girls at the table.

Yuzu offered him a wide smile while Karin only gave him an appraising look.

"I'm Grimmjow. Nice to meet you," Grimmjow gave his most polite smile.

"And now, to thank this great guy for saving Kon, let's dig into this wonderful dinner," Isshin exclaimed as he pushed Grimmjow into a seat.

"Great guy?!" Ichigo's disbelieving voice was lost as Isshin noisily started piling food onto Grimmjow's rice.

Nodding at the appropriate places as the father continued on one of his rambles, Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder to catch the other teen glaring him. Nice, he liked his toys defiant as well. Ichigo was perfect.

Grimmjow enjoyed himself throughout the dinner, responding with the correct answers to the questions directed at him while casting leers and smirks at Ichigo. It was funny to watch as Ichigo looked ready to explode while trying to reassure Yuzu that he was fine.

After finishing the spread on the table, Yuzu announced for dessert. Grimmjow volunteered himself when Ichigo stood up to get the cakes from the kitchen.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo growled as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"Nothing much," Grimmjow grinned.

"Don't fucking lie to me. If you so much as touch my sister, I – !" Ichigo yelped when Grimmjow gripped his ass firmly, "You asshole!" Ichigo tried to shove his hand away.

Grimmjow lowered his voice as he continued groping Ichigo, his other hand pushing Ichigo's arm out of the way, "I thought my reputation precedes me, huh Ichi? You should know I would only go for guys," Grimmjow pressed Ichigo onto the kitchen counter.

"Let me go, you bastard," Ichigo's voice was furious as he threw Grimmjow off him.

"Boys! Are you two done? Don't finish off the cake by yourself!" Isshin's cheerful shout filled the kitchen.

"We're almost done, Dad!" Ichigo shouted back as he gave Grimmjow a dirty look.

Chuckling, Grimmjow pressed his front into Ichigo's back when Ichigo bent to open the refrigerator door. Ichigo froze when Grimmjow shifted his slight erection into the crack that Ichigo's butt made. With an angry sound, Ichigo rammed his elbow into Grimmjow's stomach before taking out the cake. He left Grimmjow grimacing in the kitchen as he brought the cake into the dining room.

Grimmjow straightened and rubbed the sore spot. _Oh, frisky._ He grinned in a feral manner as he imagined breaking Ichigo. He could barely wait.

* * *

"So how good was the boy?" Szayel asked when Grimmjow reached school the next day.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't got to fucking him yet,"

There were a few loud crashing sounds and Grimmjow looked up to see a few of his friends' shocked faces. Stark seemed to have awakened from his deep sleep and was looking at him in disbelief. Ulquiorra's face looked as blank as ever but Grimmjow could tell he was stunned. Halibel was staring at him in surprise and even Nnoitora looked flabbergasted.

"_What?!_" They exclaimed as one and Grimmjow held back a wince at the shrill sound.

Waving away the attention that their group had gathered from the other people in the class, Grimmjow only raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You didn't manage to get into the guy's pants?" Nnoitora, who usually treated Grimmjow like a rival, hissed.

Grimmjow frowned, "That's a little difficult, isn't it? Considering that we were surrounded by his family,"

There was a moment of silence as Grimmjow was treated to his friends' blank expressions.

"Are we talking about the first year boy that you were planning to fuck in his classroom?" Ulquiorra asked after a while.

"Who?" Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember if there was ever such a person, "Oh, you mean _that_ boy. Yeah, I did. Quite forgettable actually,"

"So you weren't talking about him earlier?" Szayel asked after he recovered from his shock.

"Nah. You remember that little girl I was telling you about yesterday? She had an older brother. Absolutely fuckable," Grimmjow had a hungry glint in his eyes as he recalled Ichigo's expression.

"I think I feel a little more comforted now that I realised that you are still you," Nnoitora commented, sounding relieved before he resumed his nonchalant stance.

The others could only nod in agreement.

Grimmjow laughed, "Please, I would never change,"

* * *

Grimmjow loitered around the middle school that Ichigo attended. He had skipped his own last class to make sure that Ichigo would not disappear before he reached the middle school. Grimmjow amused himself by imagining the expression on Ichigo when Ichigo saw him.

The last bell finally rang and Grimmjow patiently waited. The streams of middle school students stare at him as they passed the gate, some with looks of recognition and others with interest apparent in their eyes. Grimmjow's eyes swept carelessly over the students who walked past him, silently tallying the number of students who actually looked decent. He could probably approach those after he was done with Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Grimmjow turned and gave Ichigo his most attractive grin, "What else? I was waiting for you,"

"Leave me alone. I'm not interested in being one of your fuck-toys," Ichigo brushed him off and walked away.

"Give me a chance, I can change your mind," Grimmjow promised as he trailed behind Ichigo.

Ichigo only replied with a scoff as he joined a few of his friends who were waiting for him near a tree. Grimmjow watched as they gestured towards him. Ichigo seemed to be furiously debating with them before he suddenly turned and strode off. The five other boys with Ichigo turned and followed him while the three remaining females giggled and one of them motioned for Grimmjow to join them. Grinning, Grimmjow caught up to them.

The big group of friends entered a pizza parlour and sat themselves in one of the larger tables. From the way that the waitress greeted them, Grimmjow surmised that they often gathered here after school. The busty female beside him, Orihime, prodded Grimmjow to order.

Ichigo threw him a dirty look before he continued the discussion with his male friends. Raising an eyebrow at the obvious chasm his presence had caused in the group of friends, Grimmjow shrugged. The five males ignored him while the three females fawned over him. Though from the questions that the short black-haired female, Rukia, was asking, they seemed more intent to match-make Ichigo and him.

Two hours later, the group of friends exited the parlour and waved goodbye to Ichigo. Standing behind the orange-head, Grimmjow gave his own wave before letting his arm fall onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't do that," Ichigo shrugged him off before turning around to face him, "Are you happy now? You just ruined my day,"

"I can make up for it," Grimmjow let his tone drop as he stooped down so that he was at Ichigo's eye level.

"Yes, by getting away from me," Ichigo gave a narrowed glare as he chose to walk away.

"But why?" Grimmjow purred, "I know you want me,"

"You have an ego that is bigger than your head if you think that I'm interested in you," Ichigo said in disgust, "And considering that I have been telling you _no_,"

Grimmjow watched, amused. Ichigo was so easily worked up over every small thing that it was very entertaining to rile him up. Grimmjow fell silent as he followed behind Ichigo with Ichigo occasionally throwing scowls and glares at Grimmjow. They reached Ichigo's home and Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo was visibly holding back from trying to shout at him.

Ichigo opened the front door and quickly sidestepped. Blinking, Grimmjow's hand shot out instinctively to stop the black and white blur that was suddenly attacking him. A kick from Ichigo caused the blur to land in a crumpled heap near the door and Grimmjow finally managed to get a good look at his attacker. Isshin, with his black hair and white doctor's coat, gave a thumbs-up from his position.

"Yeah, my father is a little crazy," Ichigo indicated to the man who was grinning foolishly on the floor.

"Understatement, isn't it?" Grimmjow responded when Isshin heaved himself up and disappeared back into the family's clinic.

Ichigo snorted, "Now that you have met my crazy old man again, would you please go home?"

"Are you being polite to me?" Grimmjow asked in amusement.

"Just shut the fuck up and get the hell away. I'll be damned to let Yuzu catch sight of you,"

"Grimmjow-kun!" Yuzu bounded out of the door, "Ichi-nii invited you for dinner? Great! Come on in!"

"Shit, too late," Ichigo moaned into his hand.

Grimmjow only gave a light laugh at Ichigo's predicament.

* * *

"Argh, why do I have to send you back?" Ichigo groused as they closed the front door behind them.

Grimmjow smirked, "Well, my dear Ichi, it is getting quite late. You wouldn't want me to be raped right?"

"Oh please, you'll be the rapist," Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to follow him into the family's garage.

"Cool, you own a motorbike?" Grimmjow eyed the machine in front of him, "Aren't you a little young?"

Ichigo only shrugged, "Dad figured that it would be okay to break the law once in a while,"

"Your father is cool and crazy,"

"Yes, now get on," Ichigo threw him a helmet before putting one on himself.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo donned a tight leather jacket and heaved himself onto the black and mean monster he called a motorcycle. Strapping the helmet on, Grimmjow walked around to stand beside the bike as Ichigo started the engine.

"If you think I'm walking you back, you need to get your brain checked. The faster I get rid of you, the more peace I get,"

"I know a way to get you the peace you want," Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear as he sat himself in the backseat.

"Shut up," Ichigo growled before kicking the motorcycle into gear.

Grimmjow laughed before wrapping his arm around Ichigo and Ichigo tensed. Really, this was a better deal than just walking. Too bad Ichigo could not see the temptation he was posing.

They left the house and Ichigo turned onto the main road. Glancing around the empty road, Grimmjow slowly let his hands slide down Ichigo's stomach. They lingered there for a few seconds when there was no comment from Ichigo. Carefully, Grimmjow leaned onto Ichigo and rest his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing," Grimmjow whistled innocently.

Ichigo grumbled and Grimmjow could feel the speed of the bike picking up. Obviously, Ichigo wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Making small clicking noises with his tongue, Grimmjow's hand wandered lower. There was a jerk in the motion of the bike when Grimmjow reached his target. Shamelessly, he continued squeezing and jerking the hard mound in front of him. _Hmm, nice of Ichi to wear such tight leather pants._

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo screeched as he stopped the bike.

They were still in the middle of the road but since it was in the dead of the night, the road was empty. The only noise other than the loud snapping of the straps on Ichigo's helmet was from the river.

Grimmjow reached up and unlatched the headgear on his head. At the same time, Ichigo shoved his helmet roughly into Grimmjow's shoulder, causing Grimmjow to let out a loud grunt.

"Get off, you can make your way home yourself,"

"Sure, after I get off," Grimmjow grinned as he pushed Ichigo down roughly onto the body of the motorcycle.

In one motion, he kicked the motorcycle into a standstill while letting both of their helmets fall onto the ground. Ichigo kicked him in the shin with the back of his heels, causing Grimmjow to lean more of his weight onto Ichigo. Using his weight advantage, Grimmjow managed to pin Ichigo onto the saddle of the bike. He allowed Ichigo to struggle uselessly for a few moments.

"If you want me so bad, you could just ask," Grimmjow put both his feet down on either side of the motorcycle, effectively straddling it.

"You just scratched my helmets, asshole," Ichigo yelled.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what's going to happen to you?"

Suddenly Ichigo seemed to realise what position he was caught in, "You have got to be kidding. There's no way you could fuck me on a motorcycle!" Even as he said that, Ichigo struggled even more against the hard body pressing down onto him.

"Well, let's find out, shall we Ichigo?"

Ichigo's hand reached blindly behind in an attempt to punch Grimmjow.

Laughing, Grimmjow swatted that hand away as he reached down to his own pants and removed the belt on them. With both his arms, he managed to gather the offending limbs that were trying to push him off. Using the same practiced motion with all of his other victims, Grimmjow bound Ichigo's wrists to the handlebar of the motorcycle.

"You got to be shitting me," Ichigo yanked harshly on the leather.

"Nope," Grimmjow nuzzled into the crook of Ichigo's neck as he hoisted Ichigo's legs up.

Grimmjow's hands moved to the front of Ichigo's pants and unbuckled the belt there. With a quick pull, the pants were laying innocently on the ground next to the bike.

"Oh, you went commando. Nice," Grimmjow massaged the flesh in front of him.

Ichigo yelped in surprise at the contact. Grimmjow's hands continued to massage the heated body beneath him, the hands moving to explore the crack of Ichigo's ass down to the firm thighs that were presented to him.

"Damn exhibitionist. Never thought…" Ichigo was cut off when Grimmjow gripped his growing erection and pressed it into the leather of his saddle, "Fuck!"

"We're getting there Ichi, don't worry,"

Grimmjow lowered the zip on his pants and pulled down his boxers enough to free his length. Letting his bare erection touch Ichigo's ass, Grimmjow could only smirk at the curse Ichigo issued from the sensation. Slowly, Grimmjow's free hand travelled up Ichigo's stomach and moved under the shirt and the leather jacket. Grimmjow quickly found the hard nipples he was looking for and was soon pinching them, eliciting a groan from Ichigo.

"You're already horny as hell Ichi, how dare you keep pretending otherwise," Grimmjow said in mock anger.

"Fuck off," Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow continued his ministration.

Resting his whole weight onto Ichigo, Grimmjow proceeded to stroke Ichigo's dick into full hardness. With every curse and restrained moan, Grimmjow got even harder. He was barely holding back from fucking Ichigo's brain out.

"I am so going to get some sexually transmitted disease from you," Ichigo grumbled in between his groaning.

"Seeing that I only fuck virgins, I doubt so," Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo's ears, "You see, I don't take seconds,"

"You bastard," Ichigo kept from crying out after a particularly harsh stroke, "I bet that you are actually a lousy fuck, so you don't want your victims to compare you against a better one,"

Grimmjow growled angrily at the comment and without warning, he used his fingers to pry open Ichigo's virgin hole and plunged his whole length in without preparation. Ichigo screamed at the pain of his hole being stretched and torn.

"How dare you say that I'm lousy? I'm going to make you take back your words, my dear Ichi," With a loud grunt, Grimmjow pulled out until only the tip of his head was encircled by the tight ring of muscles before thrusting back in.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo bit down the scream that was threatening to emerge. His rough movements caused fresh pain to shoot up Ichigo's spine with each motion. The whimpers that escaped from Ichigo only spurred Grimmjow further and he set a fast rhythm, making sure to pound into Ichigo's prostate at every thrust.

A white haze started to fill Grimmjow's mind as he stared at Ichigo's half-dazed expression. Groaning aloud, Ichigo's hands tightened on the leather restraints on his wrists as he fought the impending orgasm. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's feet onto the foot pegs below him and released the hand that was gripping Ichigo's erection, causing the hard length to bounce on the leather surface below it. Forcing Ichigo to lay prostrate on the motorcycle, Grimmjow could only watch and admire the view in front of him.

Each thrust rock the bike harder and pushed Ichigo closer to the edge. Ichigo closed his eyes helplessly at the sensation of his dick being bounced and scrapped across the leather of his seat saddle. Grimmjow started to knead the overheated muscles under him, causing Ichigo to gasp when he rolled his hips and struck Ichigo's prostate at the same time.

Ichigo's thighs tightened around Grimmjow and the hot muscles surrounding Grimmjow's cock clenched harshly. The orgasm ripped through Grimmjow and his vision blanked for a moment at the intensity. Grimmjow laid down on the heaving body under him and allowed his hands to wander as he caught his breath.

He pulled out of Ichigo's body after he calmed down. Vaguely, Grimmjow noted the white fluid that was dribbling out from Ichigo's hole and dick was running down the seats and the sides of the motorcycle. He smirked in satisfaction at the mess.

"So you were saying?" Grimmjow said lowly, his fingers still dancing across the surface of Ichigo's thighs, "Am I lousy, huh Ichi?"

"I can't compare with anyone, can I?" Ichigo managed to wheeze out.

Grimmjow growled at the slight. Without another word, he released the restraint on Ichigo and raised himself off the bike. He swung around and looked at Ichigo's motionless body that was laid out on the motorcycle. _Hmm, nice. A mean machine and a hot body._

"Thanks for the fuck Ichi, see you around," Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo raised his head high enough to growl at him, "And you might want to get your ass covered before you meet a rapist," He turned towards the direction of his flat and strode away.

"Right, as though I haven't already met one," Ichigo's grumble filled the air and Grimmjow could only smirk at the comment.

* * *


	2. Part 2

annnnnnnnnnd, here's the second and final part *grin* so i took a little more than a week, but hey! i think it's still one of my fastest attempt at updating XP

hopefully this is better than the first part... beware though, there are a little (cough) of Grimmjow X random pple inside.... this story was supposed to be a oneshot without plot and it had now evolved into something that's much longer and turned out to have a little bit of plot as well... arghh... me and random-ness don't click ):

so here, i shall thank those who have read, reviewed, fave-d and alert-ed (:

hope you enjoy XP

Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Seconds  
****Part 2**

* * *

"You did the kid then?" Szayel asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're in a jovial mood. Which, may I remind you, is extremely rare,"

"Is it that obvious?" Grimmjow thought back to the night before, "Fuck, the motorbike and Ichigo was such a big turn-on. Maybe I should start looking at other different machines. Who knew fifteen year olds could be so hot?" Grimmjow mused.

"…you remembered his name?" There was a tentative tone in Ulquiorra's usual bored voice.

"Of course, I spent a day to get into his pants," Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the funny question.

"You spent three days chasing after that third year and forgot his name in less than a day," Nnoitora pointed out.

"Like you said, less than a day. It hasn't even been a day since I last fucked Ichi,"

Grimmjow missed the alarmed look on his friends' faces at the nickname. They exchanged glances at Grimmjow's abnormal behaviour.

"Anyway," Szayel continued hesitantly, "We're heading for the club tonight. You'll be joining us right?"

"Of course," Grimmjow said derisively.

Grimmjow proceeded to tune them out as they discussed what kinds of prey they hoped to find in the club tonight. He could care less. Ichigo and that motorbike still occupied his mind. _Maybe I should try the hood of a car next. Now, who has a car?_ Grimmjow contemplated the population of his high school. Anyone that was in his class was definitely out, friends of those he had fucked were a big bonus though. Hard to convince but the resulting sex was extremely gratifying.

* * *

Grimmjow was the first to arrive at Ulquiorra's apartment and was forced to watch as Ulquiorra picked through his closet. Was it so hard to find a decent piece of clothes? Apparently.

The others slowly streamed in and Grimmjow was bored out of his mind. He flipped through the magazines on Ulquiorra's coffee table and shuffled through the channels on the television. In the end, he settled for lounging on the couch and listening to Szayel and Nnoitora make a mess of the living room. Maybe he should have found some other entertainment before heading over to Ulquiorra's. _Argh, too late for that now._ Grimmjow frowned in displeasure.

They finally made their way to the car. Stark had refused as usual and Halibel had only raised a questioning look when they asked her along to a gay club. Needless to say, the four of them were left to their own devices.

The loud music of the club hit them as they stood at the entrance. Nodding towards the bouncer, they were let in without a fuss. They hung around the bar for a while before clinking their glasses together and separating to find their target for the night.

Grimmjow remained at the bar as he eyed the trio of males that were getting themselves drunk at the other end of the counter. They were pretty young and with his practiced eye, Grimmjow reckoned that they would fit his criteria. Downing the contents in his glass in one shot, Grimmjow stood up and made his way over.

The trio looked around fifteen and out of them, only one of them was still relatively sober. The boy looked up when Grimmjow approached and frowned when Grimmjow sat himself next to them. Behind him, his two friends were yelling about their troubles and banging for more alcohol to be served.

"What'd you want?"

"What'd you think?" Grimmjow smirked at the question.

The boy rolled his eyes, "My friends are a little drunk,"

"That's good. It means that they won't run off even if you step away for a moment,"

"You sound very experienced in picking up boys, you know that?" The boy turned around to gesture to his drunken friends.

"Well aware of that fact," Grimmjow grinned as they left the counter and made their way to the bathroom. _That was far too easy now, you whore._

The club had several doors that were indicated as bathrooms. From personal experience, Grimmjow knew the rooms were rarely ever used for taking a piss. Already, there were soft groans issuing from one of the locked doors next to the one they currently stood in front of.

Grimmjow held open the door, "After you,"

The boy made a small noise at being treated like a lady but nevertheless, entered the room. Grimmjow followed behind and locked the door behind him. He turned around to watch the boy examine the fixtures in the small room.

"So all these poles and soaps are not really used for normal purposes right," The boy commented dryly as he turned around to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow only smiled at the question, "Good observation. Ever tried them before?"

There was a light scoff, "Of course not. Believe it or not, this is my first time into a club,"

Grimmjow caught the hint in that comment, "Really? You sound very confident. In fact, one might mistaken that you have a purpose here tonight,"

The boy shrugged, "My friends wanted to get drunk,"

"Is that all?" Grimmjow stepped closer to him and turned the boy around to face the sink, "Their mirror is very big and clean, isn't it?" Grimmjow whispered as he bent the boy such that their faces were nearly touching the mirror.

The boy shuddered at Grimmjow's tone. Grinning at the effect that he had caused, Grimmjow allowed one of his hand to roam under the boy's shirt. His other hand reached down to toy with the zipper on his prey's pants.

"What's your name?"

"Grimmjow,"

"Akihiko,"

Grimmjow gave a small sound of acknowledgement but otherwise, ignored the name offered to him. His right hand was now busy kneading the slowly hardening mound on the boy's front. The boy's breath started to come in short pants and Grimmjow deemed it time to cut the foreplay.

In one second, the boy's hands were tied up to the light fixture above the mirror. Jeans and underwear quickly followed and were pooled on the floor around the boy's ankle. Using the mirror, Grimmjow observed the hard length he was stroking and the half-mast expression on the boy. _Huh, what do you know, there are confident virgins around._

"Have you done this to yourself before?" Grimmjow asked, the thought of the boy finger-fucking himself turned him on.

"No. Read some books on it though,"

Grimmjow blinked at the answer before letting out a light laugh. His fingers reached the hole of the boy and started probing and stretching it. At the first moan that issued from the boy's mouth, Grimmjow inserted his entire length into the boy.

The boy's eyes shot open and his mouth opened to scream. Grimmjow's free hand found his way to the opened mouth and clamped down hard on it, forcing the scream back down the boy's throat.

Letting himself still for a moment, Grimmjow took the opportunity to soak in the warm heat. As the boy's body start to lose some of its tension, Grimmjow pulled back before slamming himself back in again. Muffled shouts came out from behind his clamped hand but he ignored it. The dripping erection of his quarry was dangling over the cool edges of the sink and was leaking right into the eye of the washbasin.

Grimmjow moved relentlessly, trying to push himself faster towards his end. The boy's wanton screams and movements were quickly turning him off. _The boy is like a little slut._ Grimmjow had no idea what had happened in between the start and the present but he had no intention of walking away unfulfilled.

A few more thrusts later, Grimmjow came in the boy's hole. Quickly, he pulled himself out and wiped away the fluid using the tissues provided in the room. He looked on in disgust at the limp form of the boy that was using the belt tied to the light to support himself.

Confident virgins was one thing, but did that boy had to be so eager and enthusiastic to have sex with the first man he saw?

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra asked in a bored tone the next day.

Grimmjow had shown up in the afternoon and Ulquiorra was not pleased since he had planned to sleep later on a Saturday.

"I need to go belt shopping," Grimmjow replied as he pulled Ulquiorra out of the house.

Ulquiorra gave a resigned sigh, "If you stop giving your belts away, maybe you won't continually run out of belts,"

Grimmjow only shrugged, "Like hell I would keep something that have touched them,"

"You are a walking contradiction, Grimmjow. Have we ever told you that?"

"No, not really,"

They stopped in front of Ulquiorra's car and Grimmjow made to open the door, only to realise it was locked. Looking up, he met Ulquiorra's eyes. There was a hint of exasperation hiding behind the blank mask.

"You want impersonal sex. You want experienced virgins. You want them to bend to your will but you want them defiant as well. You touched people but you refused to let them touch you. You want to fuck them but you don't want to look at their faces. You can fuck them but you refused to touch anything that belongs to them after," Ulquiorra crossed his arms across his chest as he pointed out Grimmjow's quirk.

"And your point?"

Ulquiorra gave a small sigh in defeat. Grimmjow ignored the sound and turned once more to the door of the car, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Ulquiorra to unlock it. His eyes trailed up and down the vehicle as a thought came to him.

"Hey Ulqui, I just realised. You own a car,"

"Well spotted," Ulquiorra said dryly.

"You remember me saying something about trying other machines?" Grimmjow walked to the front of the car and peered down at the hood.

Ulquiorra made a strangled noise, "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I'm not a virgin, Grimmjow,"

"I know," Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "What I mean is you can help me figure out a place to loop my belt through. The hood is pretty flat after all,"

"You can always forgo the belt," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Never,"

* * *

It was Sunday, a new day and a new toy for Grimmjow. Vaguely, he admired the new belt that he had bought just the day before. It was currently tied to a pipe and to the wrists of the male in front of him. _What a waste of a good belt._

He leaned forward and whispered a few choice sentences into the man in front of him. The guy looked to be in University and had seemed rather nervous when Grimmjow had approached him in a café. A rather bookish type with a smart mouth which was silenced when Grimmjow started putting the moves on him.

A quick chat later, Grimmjow found himself pushing the man into the walls of the alley behind the café. It was still the afternoon and just right at the entrance of the alley they were in, pedestrians were still walking the busy shopping street. The only thing that was blocking them from view was the few wooden crates that were piled high. The thrill of being discovered at any moment was adding to Grimmjow's arousal.

Letting his hands move on auto-pilot, Grimmjow found the buttons on the shirt the college boy was wearing. With practiced ease, he undid them quickly and his hands moved on to the next target. The pants were pushed out of the way and Grimmjow buried himself in the hole offered to him. A few words murmured into the ears of his newest prey later had the man quivering on his feet and holding back the moans that were spilling out.

The man gasped at a particularly hard thrust and arched against Grimmjow. Hastily withdrawing his body backwards without relenting his pace, Grimmjow managed to avoid touching the cloth-covered back. Looking down at the side of the face that was presented to him, Grimmjow quickly looked away. The scrunched up expression with the open mouth was ruining the decent face. Grimmjow adjusted his focus to the tied up wrists in front of him. At least that part was constant among all his victims and could hardly be ruined.

The next whimpered groan made Grimmjow shudder. Not in pleasure but in appall. What was with that grunt?

In frustration, Grimmjow moved harder and faster. He was starting to lose interest in his victim again. It happened the night before and it was happening now. What the fuck.

"G-grimmjow…" The man in front of him moaned.

Grimmjow clenched his mouth tightly. His name, even when whimpered out nicely in this manner, failed to satisfy some un-named need in him. Grimmjow pushed himself harder, refusing to surrender to the sensation of his wilting erection and his dwindling interest.

"Hello? Is there someone here?"

With a soft gasp, Grimmjow's eyes shot open. In an instant, his erection had gone from half-hard to full hardness again, causing a loud moan to issue from the man in front of him at the sudden movement of the dick that was still buried in his anus.

"Anyone there? Are you injured?"

A shiver of pleasure ran through Grimmjow at the sound of the voice and Grimmjow let out a small moan. His hips moved faster and bucked even stronger than before into the man before him. There was a strangled groan from the college boy at Grimmjow's change of pace.

"Hello?" The voice was hesitant now and Grimmjow could tell that the person was approaching and getting nearer towards them.

Grimmjow turned his head the same moment bright orange hair emerged from behind the crates. The moment they made eye contact, Grimmjow stiffened before he exploded his load into his victim. The resulting groan signaled to him that the man had gotten off as well but Grimmjow ignored him. Frozen in place, Grimmjow could only stare at Ichigo's stunned expression.

With an apology stuttering out from his mouth, Ichigo turned to leave hastily.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow yelled hurriedly even as he pulled out and zipped himself up.

He made to follow after Ichigo before abruptly stopping in his tracks. What the hell? Why did he need to run after Ichigo? He was already done with Ichi… right?

Grimmjow glanced back at the college boy who was still moaning from the aftermath of the sex before he turned around again and contemplated the spot where Ichigo had stood. He walked out from the alley, taking his time to adjust his clothing a little. Grimmjow paused in his steps and hesitated. Was he really done with Ichigo?

There was no sign of the orange hair as Grimmjow raked his eyes across the streets. Shrugging, he decided on a stroll around the busy town in hopes of clearing his thoughts. If meeting Ichigo on the way could help him resolve the confusion he was feeling, then that was fine as well.

He picked a random direction and started walking, lost in his own thoughts. Grimmjow briefly compared Ichigo to the others whom he had fucked. There was really not much difference. He did Ichigo the same way he did the others. Except maybe Ichigo had a motorcycle as a plus point.

Grimmjow cursed in his mind. That must be the reason. If not why else would he lose interest in the two new boys he picked up after Ichigo? Damn, now he needed to find someone to fuck on another hot motorcycle to get Ichigo off his mind. Fuck.

The sounds of laughter made Grimmjow looked up and he blinked. Somehow, his feet had carried him to the playground near the edge of the town. Grimmjow watched as worried parents fussed over the small scrapes their children had gotten from falling on the sand. He rolled his eyes and turned around to head back to the town.

He turned back abruptly. _Ichigo!_

Grimmjow moved forward. There was Ichigo again, this time frowning at a bunch of very young boys. A small little girl was hiding behind Ichigo and was shouting and making faces at the boys. A fight seemed about to erupt before Ichigo threw out his hands and started yelling at them.

By the time Grimmjow reached the group, half of the playground was empty as parents cleared the area when the group around Ichigo looked about to get unruly. Ichigo looked at him with a startled expression and that was all the cue the kids needed before they launched themselves at each other's throat.

Growling at the disturbance, Grimmjow grabbed the nearest boy and shoved him away from the centre. He continued this motion until he reached the middle where Ichigo was trying to hold apart the girl and one of the boys. Grabbing hold of the girl and lifting her up on his shoulders, Grimmjow gave a loud mangled yell.

There was a momentary silence as the young group of boys stared at him and the crazed expression on his face. They took a few small steps at a time before fleeing the playground.

Grimmjow set the girl down and with the same crazed glare, the rude words on the girl died on her mouth and soon, she was moving backwards like those boys before her.

"Stop terrorizing young children, bastard," Ichigo snapped, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he watched the young girl flee the scene as well.

"At least it worked better than your attempt,"

Ichigo gave a loud snort before turning around and walking away. Grimmjow growled again. Nobody walked away from him! He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm harshly. Ichigo turned and the free arm he had swung around in an attempt to hit Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow dodged and shoved Ichigo hard into a tree. Ichigo groaned at the impact.

"Who the fuck said that you can walk away from me?" Grimmjow snarled into Ichigo's ears as he pinned him against the tree.

Ichigo's body seemed to fall limp as he gave a sigh, "Let me go, Grimmjow," He said quietly.

In an instant, Grimmjow's body seemed to make up his mind for him. His right hand reached out and gripped Ichigo's shirt as his mouth pressed itself against Ichigo's. His tongue licked the closed lips of Ichigo and he bit down lightly to force Ichigo's mouth open. A small wince of pain escaped Ichigo at the abuse Grimmjow was inflicting on him and Grimmjow took the chance to pry open Ichigo's lips. Their teeth banged against each other and Ichigo grimaced at the pain. Without wasting a second, Grimmjow's tongue swept the insides of Ichigo's teeth and licked the roof of Ichigo's mouth. He continued plundering the sweet taste offered to him until he realised that Ichigo was not responding.

Grimmjow paused in his motion and opened his eyes to meet Ichigo's. There was a tense moment where neither of them moved. Grimmjow's opened eyes stared into Ichigo's brown ones as he finally tried to make sense of his own body's reaction.

Ichigo's hands moved and pushed Grimmjow away, "What the fuck?" Ichigo reached up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Another growl formed as Grimmjow observed that casual gesture. His eyes glanced backwards to make sure there were no one else around. There were.

With a harsh pull, he moved the two of them deeper into the small patch of trees that separated the playground from the town. Once they were out of sight, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo hard into a tree before bending down to bite at the spot where Ichigo's neck met his shoulder. There was a cry from Ichigo at the pain and Ichigo trashed against him.

Grimmjow was stronger though. He pulled Ichigo's hips slightly up before jerking his own hips forward. He repeated the action and groaned at the familiar heady feeling as he continued biting and licking Ichigo's neck.

"What… the hell… are you doing?! Grimmjoooow?!" Ichigo could not fully suppress the moan that spewed out of his throat as his hips met Grimmjow's hard erection.

A shudder ran down Grimmjow's spine at the tantalizing moan, "What does it look like?" Grimmjow hissed as his hands moved upwards and pushed Ichigo's shirt out of the way.

There was a short strangled laughter from Ichigo that made Grimmjow paused for another moment, "Why, it looked like you are coming back for seconds," Ichigo mocked him, taking advantage of the pause in Grimmjow's motion to finish his sentence without breaking into a new moan.

Grimmjow growled at the remark before pushing himself away from Ichigo, "Like hell I am!"

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this?"

Grimmjow regarded the sight before him. Ichigo was forcing his weakened legs to support his weight, pushing himself to stand upright. The long and tan fingers were smoothing down the front of his rumpled shirt. Finally, Grimmjow's eyes fell to the slight bulge in Ichigo's jeans.

"Easy. You were turned on by me fucking that boy and I'm here to relieve your tension," Grimmjow could almost fool himself with that lie.

Ichigo snorted before shaking his head in amusement, "Goodness Grimmjow, you never change, still as egoistic as ever. May I remind you that I could hardly be turned on by that disgusting display of hormones?"

Grimmjow snarled as he launched himself at Ichigo once more. Ichigo yelped at the sudden movement but was quickly silenced when Grimmjow pried his mouth open and he found himself with Grimmjow's tongue nudging forcefully into his mouth.

Moving quickly, Grimmjow's hands divested Ichigo of his shirt and with the last piece of his rational mind, Grimmjow managed to turn Ichigo around so that he was not facing Ichigo directly. Their kiss broke but Grimmjow's mouth only continued licking and biting a trail down to Ichigo's shoulder. He was nipping the area between Ichigo's shoulder blades even as he lifted Ichigo with one hand and used the other to loosen the belt on Ichigo.

A sharp pain near his jaw broke him out of his progress and he turned away from the pain to glare at Ichigo for hitting him. That was also part of the reason why he always used his belt to tie up his victims.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Ichigo yelled as he raised his elbow and rammed it hard into Grimmjow's stomach.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow barely managed to dodge the blow as he moved to the side.

The next one hit him on his hips and left Grimmjow growling at the pain. His hand shot forward and grabbed Ichigo's, forcing Ichigo to stop mid-strike in his next attack. His other arm wound around Ichigo before dipping low and cupping Ichigo's erection. The choked moan was music to his ears.

"You're already hard as hell, why the fuck are you pushing me away?!" Grimmjow roared as he massaged the hard mound cruelly.

Overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure that Grimmjow was inflicting on him, Ichigo could only grabbed the trunk of the tree with his remaining hand. With his breaths coming out in small gasps, Ichigo tried to ignore the skilled hand that was stroking him.

"Because!" Ichigo broke off as Grimmjow gave a particularly hard stroke, "Because your fucking dick was just in someone else's fucking asshole!"

Grimmjow stilled. The hand that was stroking Ichigo came to a stop. Blankly, Grimmjow stared as Ichigo took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He had forgotten about that previous guy.

"So…" Grimmjow tried to piece together all the information, "You are only pushing me away because my… dick was probably covered in another person's… fluid…?"

Ichigo's ears flushed red and Grimmjow could only watch in growing amusement as Ichigo tried to explain himself. The fingers which had stopped their movement continued stroking Ichigo languidly through the jeans as Grimmjow allowed himself to chuckle at the situation.

Here he was, ready to break his own rule of not doing anyone twice. His prey, perfectly willing yet not relenting because he did not want to touch something that had been covered in someone else's juices. Grimmjow let out a bark of loud laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Ichigo shrieked as he tried to bat Grimmjow's offending hands away.

Unable to control the sniggers that were rising up his throat, Grimmjow could only clutch Ichigo tighter around the waist and leaned his full weight against Ichigo's body. Tremors ran through Grimmjow's body as he tried to calm himself. Once he finally managed to compose himself, Grimmjow bent down and blew onto Ichigo's earlobe lightly, thoroughly enjoying the shudder that ran down Ichigo's body as he did that.

"So then, if I get myself cleaned, you would let me fuck you?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ears.

"Like hell I would,"

"Really?" Grimmjow continued to smirk as his hand resumed the brutal pace it had set earlier on Ichigo's erection.

There were a few strangled gasps as Ichigo fought against the pleasure. Ichigo's hands were now tightly wound around the strong arms that were circling his waist instead of pushing them away. His blunt fingernails dug deeper into Grimmjow's arm as he tried to retain his self-consciousness. Ichigo had his head thrown back on Grimmjow's shoulder while he desperately tried to take in mouthful of air.

A wide smirk spread across Grimmjow's face at the reaction and he carried on tormenting Ichigo. He stopped his motion just as Ichigo turned rigid and almost laughed at Ichigo's tortured expression.

"You fucker!" Ichigo panted out as the hand stopped its movement just as he was about to climax.

"Come with me," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the tree.

With one of his hands on Ichigo's arm, Grimmjow bent down to grab the shirt that was laying on the ground and tossed it quickly to Ichigo. Without turning to see if Ichigo managed to catch it, he hauled Ichigo away from the trees and out onto the street. Curses came from behind him and Grimmjow let go of the grip he had on Ichigo's arm momentarily for Ichigo to put the shirt back on.

Once that was done, Grimmjow dragged Ichigo towards the direction of his flat, blatantly ignoring the protests that issued from behind him. The whole trip back, Grimmjow refused to let his mind wander. He had no wish to hear from the supposedly rational part of his mind that was telling him that bringing Ichigo back was wrong. To him now, everything about Ichigo was right.

They reached his apartment in a matter of minutes and Ichigo was silent behind him, as though stunned by the events that were unfolding. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo hard against the door as he tried to get his door to open. He was not taking the chance of Ichigo deciding to escape at the last moment.

The door opened and he forcibly pushed Ichigo into the small residence. Grimmjow closed the door and in one stroke, lifted Ichigo up into his arms.

"Let me down!" Ichigo finally seemed to recover his sense of mind.

"Hell no. Now stop struggling, you're not as light as you looked," Grimmjow grunted from the effort of carrying Ichigo and avoiding the flailing limbs at the same time.

"What the fuck did you bring me here for?!" Ichigo stopped his struggle as he stared at the floor in apprehension from his position in Grimmjow's arm, appearing to have realised that Grimmjow could drop him painfully on the ground at any time.

"Can't you infer on your own?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the question before letting Ichigo fall the short distance to the bathroom floor.

There was a small yelp from Ichigo at the impact, "That hurts, asshole," Ichigo rubbed his sore bottom as he tried to stand.

Grimmjow shrugged indifferently while reaching past Ichigo to turn on the shower. The cold water rained down on them and Grimmjow visibly relaxed. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was scowling and grumbling and picking at his shirt which was now damp and sticking to his body like a second skin. The sight was almost too much for Grimmjow to take.

He reached forward and gathered Ichigo into his arms. His right hand moved downwards and cupped Ichigo's ass, pushing their hips together. He was rewarded with a moan and shudder against his own body. Using his free hand, Grimmjow managed to pull off the shirt that was sticking onto Ichigo.

Strong fingers moved upwards and threaded themselves through Grimmjow's wet hair. Grimmjow groaned at the sensation of Ichigo massaging his scalp. He leaned down further and captured Ichigo's mouth with his own. He had never kissed any of his partners before and here he was, kissing Ichigo for the second time. Or was it the third? Grimmjow gave up counting as Ichigo's tongue started prodding at his own.

Grimmjow's hands ran up and down Ichigo's sides, finally reaching the buckle on Ichigo's jeans. He fumbled a little, not used to opening someone else's belt buckle from the front. A small laugh emerged from Ichigo and was lost between their mouths as they continued kissing heatedly. Once opened, Grimmjow pulled it away and without thinking, made to tie up Ichigo.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo growled between their teeth as he pushed away the hands holding the belt.

Wordlessly, Grimmjow let the cheap leather dropped noisily onto the floor and kicked it away without a second thought. His hands pushed down the zip on Ichigo's jeans and wrestled the skinny bottom down on the ground. He pulled himself away from Ichigo's mouth as his hands ran across the underwear on Ichigo.

"What's with you and tight clothings?" He eyed the small brief that was covering Ichigo.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear baggy boxers with tight jeans?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the question before reaching up to push away Grimmjow's shirt.

"You can always go commando again," Grimmjow grinned lecherously as he allowed his shirt to be pulled off.

"After last round?" Ichigo scoffed as he nibbled the skin on Grimmjow's collarbone, "You must be dreaming,"

Grimmjow chortled at the retort. His hands moved swiftly and yanked down the small underwear that was barely covering Ichigo. Ichigo shivered against Grimmjow's body as his hot erection was exposed to the cold water.

"We're wasting water," Ichigo mumbled as he pressed himself against Grimmjow.

"Damnit Ichi, can you stop thinking about environmental issues in the midst of sex?" Grimmjow grumbled, "Besides, you haven't gotten me clean yet," Grimmjow said as he was reminded of the reason why Ichigo had pushed him away earlier.

"Damn right,"

Ichigo nudged Grimmjow away from him a little. His hands reached down and pulled the zipper on Grimmjow's baggy jeans. The material fell easily to the floor and Ichigo stared at the boxer resting on Grimmjow's hip.

"One would think that, you who make use of any chance to fuck anyone would be the one to forgo underwear," Ichigo drawled even as he pulled down the article.

"And let my continual erection hit the metal zipper?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Right, continual erection," Ichigo mumbled while reaching for the soap.

Grimmjow jerked away the wet clothes that were surrounding them, kicking them to the far corner of the bathroom. He hissed as a cold thick liquid made its presence known by dribbling itself onto his heated erection. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for pouring the showering foam on him while he was not paying attention. Ichigo only whistled innocently before his expression turned naughty. A gasp escaped from Grimmjow when Ichigo gripped his cock firmly in both hands and began stroking it.

"Oh, don't fuss. I need to get you squeaky clean after all," Ichigo teased as his hands moved up and down Grimmjow's length.

"Oh fuck," Grimmjow let out a moan at the pleasure.

Ichigo's hands rubbed harshly against the heated flesh while fondling the warm balls below. Grimmjow reached out and gripped Ichigo's shoulder helplessly as Ichigo continued squeezing, caressing, petting and touching him. At this rate…

Grimmjow snapped his eyes open when Ichigo stopped abruptly. He was met with an evil grin when he realised that Ichigo had inflicted the same torture on him just like what he had done to Ichigo.

"Now, where else do I need to clean?"

Grimmjow groaned at the question, "Only there. And maybe my hands,"

Ichigo stared at the hands in question suspiciously before directing his gaze back to Grimmjow's face, "Okay, let me rephrase. Where else did he touch?"

There was a short bark of laughter from Grimmjow, "Ichi Ichi Ichi, you should know better from first-hand experience," Grimmjow shook his head in mock dismay, "He never did get to touch me,"

Ichigo continued with the distrustful look.

"In fact, you are the first to actually properly touch me during sex," Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Properly touch…?"

"Yes well, my first… partner tried touching me. That's when I learnt to tie them up,"

Ichigo snorted at the answer. He buried his head into the crook of Grimmjow's neck and proceeded to run his hands up and down Grimmjow's broad and muscular back. A few moments later, he pulled away to direct the cold water down the soapy front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hissed and glared at Ichigo for the treatment. With a firm stroke down his own erection, Grimmjow managed to wash off all the foam effectively. Grimmjow reached out and turned off the tap before heaving Ichigo onto the walls of the bathroom and letting Ichigo rest his weight onto Grimmjow's own hips.

He thrust his hips forward and both of them gasp at the feeling of their bare erections hitting each other. This time, it was Ichigo's turn to glare as Grimmjow grinned down wickedly at him. Grimmjow's hand came in between them and encircled the two engorged organs. He started a slow pace, languidly stroking the swollen cocks with his palm and causing both of their dicks to rub against each other with each movement.

Ichigo's arm came to rest on Grimmjow's torso as he tried to support himself. His head fell onto Grimmjow's shoulder while he breathed in deeply. The rubbing was pushing him towards the end far too quickly.

"Grimm…" Ichigo groaned out as his arm circled around his partner's neck.

"Fuck Ichi," Grimmjow stopped his motion at the whimpered sound emerging from Ichigo.

He rest himself against Ichigo for a second, trying to calm himself down in order to properly fuck Ichigo. The sweet moans from Ichigo were getting too much for him to take. He let out a groan himself when he realised that Ichigo was bucking against him, desperately trying to encourage Grimmjow to continue.

Grimmjow's hands moved and were soon lifting Ichigo's legs higher. With a nudge, he indicated for Ichigo to wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist instead of around the calves. Ichigo's hard erection jutted out into the air at the change in position and Grimmjow pressed his own firmly against the hole that was exposed to him.

Instead of plunging straight in, Grimmjow rubbed his cock against the tight quivering hole. Ichigo shivered and moaned at the sensation, gripping Grimmjow's hair tightly in his hands. Grimmjow continued the action, reveling in the promise of the tight heat that the hole promised.

"You… better prepare me," Ichigo gasped out as Grimmjow picked up his pace.

Grimmjow scoffed, but complied nonetheless. His hand reached down and inserted two fingers straight into Ichigo's entrance.

"You bastard! That's not a preparation at all!"

"That's the best you are going to get. I can't hold myself back any longer," Grimmjow growled out as he pushed his entire length in while his two fingers held open the entrance.

Ichigo cried out at the pain, his entrance being stretched even wider by the two fingers while Grimmjow's hot erection filled him. His hands on Grimmjow's hair pulled uselessly to convey his displeasure at being subjected to more pain.

Wincing at the slight sting on his scalp, Grimmjow removed his fingers from the hole and returned them to cupping and massaging Ichigo's ass. His hard length was completely buried in Ichigo's hole which was squeezing him continually as Ichigo fought to relax. Once the grip on his hair loosened, Grimmjow deemed it safe to move.

He pulled out and pushed back in with one hard thrust. The sharp movement caused fresh pain and blood to spill from Ichigo's entrance. Kissing the nape of Ichigo's neck apologetically, Grimmjow continued his frantic pace.

Pushing and rolling his hips, he managed to find Ichigo's prostate quick enough. Soon, Ichigo was gasping and moaning out Grimmjow's name as Grimmjow fucked him brutally. The legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist tightened as Ichigo found his eyes rolling backwards in pleasure.

Grimmjow shoved himself in with more force than necessary and got drunk in the feeling of the soft flesh that was constricting around him. He cupped Ichigo's ass forcefully and pulled Ichigo nearer to him just as he pushed himself forward. Ichigo let out a cry as Grimmjow hit and scrapped hard against his prostrate.

Continuing with the same movement, Grimmjow allowed his dick to hit the walls of Ichigo's hole relentlessly and to rub against Ichigo's prostate in a pleasant way. Ichigo hung lifelessly off his shoulder as the bursts of pleasure started blurring into one. The fingers that were threaded through Grimmjow's hair had fallen to the back of Grimmjow's neck. With each thrust of Grimmjow's hips, the hands scrapped and tickled the short strands of hair that were sticking onto Grimmjow's skin.

Grimmjow shuddered at the impending climax. His hips moved faster and Ichigo's erection bounced between them, splattering their stomach with white beads of pre-cum. Ichigo's hands moved to find a grip on the broad shoulders in front of him.

With a loud shout of what sounded like a mangled cry of Ichigo's name, Grimmjow's orgasm tore through him and he shot his seed deep into Ichigo's hole. A groan came from Ichigo at the same moment and Grimmjow found his stomach covered in Ichigo's fluid.

Breathing deeply, Grimmjow pushed the both of them to lean against the now warm bathroom walls. Ichigo's arm was draped around Grimmjow as they bathed in the afterglow, Ichigo shuddered when his flaccid cock rubbed against the flat of Grimmjow's stomach with each breath they took.

Grimmjow shook his head slowly after a few seconds, removing the few white spots that were still dancing in his vision. He glanced down at the orange-haired teen that was heaped in his arms. Instead of the usual revulsion that came after sex, Grimmjow only wanted to wrap Ichigo tighter around him.

He buried his nose in Ichigo's wet locks. The supposed rational part of his mind was starting to wake up and Grimmjow was loathed to follow the path that it was pointing out to him. For once, he felt like ignoring the soft protests that came from deep within the recesses of his brain.

_What about all those middle school kids that you haven't tried yet?!_

Grimmjow grumbled at the panicked voice that his brain took. The course of action pointed out to him was his regular, normal, customary and accepted one. Choosing Ichigo would stray from the direction he was used to. So maybe he should listen to it?

"Hmm," Ichigo breathed out as he tried to lift himself off Grimmjow, "Maybe I really should try and compare you against someone else," He gave a weak smile to Grimmjow.

"Like hell I'm going to let you to," Grimmjow growled as he gathered a startled Ichigo into his arms.

Well, looked like that answered his own question as well.

* * *


End file.
